Tifa's Story of High School
by TifaLockheart123
Summary: CloTi.Cloud and Tifa meet up in high school.Tifa is a biker chic and Cloud is new.Includes Aireth, Yuffie... and the rest of AVALANCHE.Rating may change. some ZacTi if you look really close.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... My first fanfic! Be nice to me! Flames will be used for tellytubby torture. I hope you like!**

**By the way... I dont own final fantasy... But if I did...Anyways, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Tifa, Aireth and Yuffie stood in the corner of the school courtyard, waiting for the final bell to ring, and to be let into the school. 

"Look, see that guy standing next to Zack?" Aireth asked. "Zack told me he just started coming to this school. He was at some Solider thing, so this is the first time at a real school."

"I've seen him before. At the fenrir races. He was there when I beat the crap out of Loz after the race." Tifa commented.

"Still racing? Isn't that like, soooo dangerous?" Yuffie said.

"There's the thrill though… knowing that at any moment you might fall off the Fenrir and-" Tifa stopped speaking when she noticed a very angry Sephiroth approaching them. "Shit…" Tifa muttered, as she got into fighting stance, but not before Sephiroth delivered a swift blow to her jaw. Tifa growled, clutching a bloody jaw with her hand. She leapt up into the air landing a kick on his head before flipping and landing neatly on her feet.

Sephiroth kicked her in the back of the head, the fight continued, although it seemed Sephiroth was the strongest of the pair. In the end, Tifa was on the ground face first with multiple gashes. Yuffie, Aireth and Zack hurried over to see if she was okay. "Tifa…?" Aireth stood over her and flipped her on to her back. Tifa coughed the dust from her mouth and sat up.

"I'm okay." she pronounced, and got up, dusting off her black outfit. Tifa sighed. At least she had gym next period. Then she could beat the crap out of somebody else. The final bell rang, and the entire high school streamed in through the doors, laughing and chattering. Ahh… gym… she couldn't wait.

* * *

"Today we will be doing two on two's. I will sort you by your skill level!" The gym teachers voice rang out. "First up, Lockheart and Fair!" Zack and Tifa came down to the arena. "You will be fighting Kadaj and Loz!" 

The gym teacher walked away a few paces and blew his whistle. "Begin."

Tifa lept into action. She bounced of the walls, nobody could keep track of her. Zack charged, sword in hand, and began fighting Loz. Kadaj jumped after Tifa, trying to catch the girl that was now on the wall, teasing him to come closer "Catch me if you can!" She laughed, and a second later was on a different wall. Kadaj pulled out some haste materia, and immediately put it to use. He lept after Tifa, and this time caught up. Tifa stood with her fists at the ready, alert for any sign he was about to attack her.

Meanwhile, Zack was duking it out with Loz, and had only been shocked a few times by Loz's weapon. Zack spun his blade, and stuck it straight into Loz's wrist. Loz howled in pain, holding his wrist in his hand. The teacher blew his whistle, just as Tifa knocked Kadaj to the floor. "And Lockheart and Fair win!"

Tifa sat in a daze the rest of the period, dreaming about Fenrir upgrades, and the coming race...

* * *

**Did you like it? Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAAY **

* * *

"Yo! Tif!" It was lunchtime, and Zack called Tifa over to where he sat. "Sit here today! I have somebody I want you to meet!"

"Later." Aerith and Yuffie said, and walked over to their own table. It wasn't that they didn't like Zack, its just that some of his friends were a bit… strange.

Tifa walked over to where Zack sat and placed her tray next to him, sliding into the last available seat. "This is Cloud." Zack announced, and he introduced her to a cute…I mean, utterly gorgeous guy. He had bright aqua eyes and spiky blonde hair. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't huge either.

"So…" Tifa said blushing 'he is so cute!' she thought "…I hear you also race? " She finished her sentence.

"yeah." he nodded. "Haven't I seen you before? At the race track, I mean."

She nodded shyly and said, "So will you be at the big race?"

"Wouldn't miss it for a thing."

* * *

"I'm HOME!" she yelled up the stairs to her dad's office. 

"How was your day?" He called back down to her.

"Like you care." She muttered, and dropped her books on the coffee table. It wasn't that her dad didn't love her, it was just that with all his work, he didn't have much time for her and her siblings.

"Kikoruuuh!" She called for her large German Shepherd. She loved Kikoru with all her heart. He never cared about her grades, or what she wore, or who was her friend. He came bounding up to her and covered her face in loving doggie spit. Tifa giggled. "Down, boy," She ordered. He immediately thumped his behind on the peach carpeting and wagged his tail. "Good dog." She patted him on the head, and he followed her to her room. He hopped up on the bed and watched Tifa begin to do her homework. Minutes later, the dog was asleep.

"Tifa?" Her little brother opened the door.

"Sora, what do you want, I' m doing homework. " She replied, annoyed.

"Riku is being a meanie. He wont let me do my homework, and keeps on interrupting me."

"Now you know how I feel." She growled at him.

His huge eyes began to fill with tears. "Why am I always doing the wrong thing?" he cried. Tifa immeditely knew she had done something wrong. Sora was extremely sensitive, being the youngest kid in the family. Tifa's father was often yelling at him, because he failed in school.

"Sora, you can do homework with me, okay?" She said softly.

"Really?" His little face brightened.

"Yeah." Sora hopped up onto her bed and began doing math problems. Tifa smiled at him. He deserved so much more...

* * *

**I know, its kind of weird. Sora is about age 7-8, and Riku is around 9. I put Kikoru in the story because I was reading Chicken Soup For the Dog Lovers Soul, and I just had to include dogs. Also, I would like to apologize for my spelling mistakes. Please review!!!! (Btw, i wont update for a while, I have camp.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa placed a sleeping Sora into his little blue car shaped bed. She smiled as he breathed a sigh of contentment. Walking out of his room, she turned off the lights and shut his door. Tifa then walked into her fathers office. "I'm going out," She told him.

"Be back by 12:00."

"Fine." Tifa went into her room and changed into a black top with a silver bottom, and a pair of shorts with a pocket in front and a peice of fabric hanging in the back. (Her advent children outfit) She ran a comb through her hair and grabbed the keys to her Fenrir.

Minutes later Tifa was coasting along the open road, with the wind in her hair. She loved the feeling of freedom when she was driving her Fenrir. She pulled up next to Zacks house and called for him. "Hey!" he called. He ran out to where she was parked. "Hold on a second, I'm gonna grab my Fenrir. You said you got upgrades. Wonder if that will make your's faster than mine?"

"Sounds like a challenge." Tifa smiled. "Sure."

"Great." he jogged back to his garage, and soon the duo were riding along the roads.

"Zack?" Tifa said.

"uh-huh?"

"is Cloud... okay? he seems a bit depressed."

"Tifa, he's just kinda like that. Nobody can really reach him. It's gonna take a really special girl to do that."

"okay."

the pair rode in silence for a bit.

"theres a race tonight. You comin?"

"Yup. Lets go!"

* * *

**Im sorry i have not updated so long! I was at camp, then i had to move... but heres the third chappy! Enjoy!**

**P.S. thank you for all the great reveiws!**


End file.
